


even the sky reminds me of you

by sparklebomb



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amane Misa Deserves Better, Amane Misa-centric, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Suicide, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhappy Ending, pretty much just misa thinking about how much she misses light :(, psychological pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebomb/pseuds/sparklebomb
Summary: A faint, ginger luminesce unfurled over her milky skin, flushing her blonde locks with a hint of amber. Her shoulders burned with the weight of reality as she stood there, her dark skirt wavering ever so slightly, in sync with the frigid breath of wind that blew over her. Each cold puff smouldered her with the newfound affliction that bloomed as the news of Light's demise fell upon her ears. Misa couldn't bring herself to acknowledge that he had really passed.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Kudos: 9





	even the sky reminds me of you

Staring at her shadow, Misa shuddered. 

The mournful ache in her chest began to swell at the envision of her boyfriend, her _saviour_ , her knight in shining armour, and now, he was gone.

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

A stream of warm liquid travelled down her cheek as her eyes surveyed the landscape below. Misa could picture herself beside him, leaning into his unyielding aura of justice, the intense glow of idealism shining scintillantly in his eyes as he spoke bitterly about how corrupt this Earth had become. She'd listen to him earnestly as she laced her hand with his, drawing in his scent as she closed her eyes to relish in his presence. The mere thought of a divergent world enlightened her, it could develop into something so beautiful, so strong, withdrawn from all its poison. How people would live carefree lives with minimal worries daunting their minds, how the younger children would age to become trustworthy, amiable adults. It was all because of Light, the man who took it upon himself to shield others from pain and misery; she'd cherished him so dearly, but now, he was gone. 

A faint, ginger luminesce unfurled over her milky skin, flushing her blonde locks with a hint of amber. Her shoulders burned with the weight of reality as she stood there, her dark skirt wavering ever so slightly, in sync with the frigid breath of wind that blew over her. Each cold puff smouldered her with the newfound affliction that bloomed as the news of Light's demise fell upon her ears. Misa couldn't bring herself to acknowledge that he had really passed.

She would've done anything for him, even if it came down to sacrificing her own life to protect his— Misa would do it all without a second thought. She believed in him wholeheartedly, and there was _nothing_ that could lead her fervent bundle of emotions away from him. She belonged to Light, just as he belonged to her, but now, he was gone. 

Her heart appeared to feel lifeless, it had no reason to keep on beating. _She_ had no reason to keep on respiring. Everything she once cradled in her arms had disintegrated, turning to dust and stripping her of all the affection she once withheld. Her irises, formally so sapphire blue, brimming with hope and her ceaseless devotion to Light, had now been reduced to nothing but a vapid shade of aegean. They produced nothing more than tears of anguish that dwindled down her face.

Misa had taken him out stargazing a few nights ago. After countless attempts to sway him, he had reluctantly given into her request and accompanied her to the local park at night. There, the two lay upon the hill, staring contently at the inky abyss and pointing out the funny shapes they'd see. She could recall his fatigued voice and weary eyes prior to those events, but eventually sensed him slacken after that, his mood seemed to be a lot lighter too. It warmed her heart to know that something she'd initiated had benefitted him in a way. Misa wanted nothing more than that, but now, he was gone.

The cityscape looked so embracing, almost as if it were tempting her to take another step forward into the vast stretch of vivid lights that glowed relentlessly; they glowed just like the fondness inside her once did. Perhaps the town was poking fun at her, taunting her with how lively it appeared as it brewed with busy citizens and flashy cars. The visage was beautiful, though it would be infinity tainted with crime and repulsive humans. The one who had tried to save them was now deceased, and that _hurt_ more than any physical pain that could ever be inflicted on her.

What reason did she have to evade the vengeful feelings in her heart? This world had stolen Light from her without a drop of empathy to spare, the pain was parallel to as if they had cleaved her open and viciously prised her heart out. Misa sniffed, delicately rubbing the side of her finger under her nose as more thoughts of him plagued her mind. She wished so terribly to be swathed in the tenderness of his arms, to feel the comfort of his heart beating against his ribcage just one last time, but now, he was gone.

Her eyes fluttered as she shuffled closer, drawing in one last breath before she made her fatal leap. Everything came crashing down, and with her dying words, she spoke of him.

"I love you, Light Yagami."

**Author's Note:**

> oof
> 
> go listen to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_-E1EOWNgm0


End file.
